Give an Excuse
by such a trash
Summary: Mingyu itu paket komplit. Good looking? check. Terampil? Jelas. Dia jago menggambar, bernyanyi, membuat syair. Dia calon seniman sejati. Pintar? Dia cukup serius dalam belajar. Semua orang suka dia. Wonwoo, salah seorang senior Mingyu di kelas bahasa asing yang sama dengannya salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak suka Mingyu.


Mingyu itu tipe idaman semua orang.

Postur badan yang tinggi, gigi taring yang manis, suaranya yang dalam. Apalagi lirikan matanya membuat semua semua orang yang ditatapnya jadi meleleh.

Gadis-gadis suka dia. Bahkan hanya melihat Mingyu di sekitar saja mereka sudah senang. Mingyu seperti penebar kebahagiaan, kemanapun dia melangkah semua orang akan otomatis tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Mingyu sendiri bukannya sengaja untuk cari perhatian, tapi memang sudah jelas kan orang-orang yang suka memperhatikan dia.

Mingyu kadang-kadang menyadari saat beberapa orang mencuri-curi pandag padanya secara diam-diam maupun terang-terangan.

Mingyu tidak munafik sih, dia sangat suka perhatian-perhatian itu. Yah, secara garis besarnya Mingyu memang suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Lagipula dia juga punya banyak keterampilan yang bisa dipamerkan. Bukan hanya tampangnya saja yang oke, tapi kemampuan dirinya juga jauh lebih oke.

Mingyu tidak bohong.

Lagipula, dia pantas sombong kan selagi masih ada yang bisa dia sombongkan?

"Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu menghela nafas.

Ah, memang agak sulit sih untuk menjadi orang yang mendekati kata 'sempurna'.

Kemana pun dia pergi akan selalu ada orang yang akan menyapanya, entah itu yang dia dia kenal maupun tidak.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini adalah seseorang yang dia kenal tapi tidak ingin dia temui.

Itu adalah Boo Seungkwan. Salah satu juniornya yang bergabung di klub jurnalistik.

Mingyu melirik kesal pada juniornya itu.

"Eh, maksudku senior Kim Mingyu kami yang terhormat."

Seungkwan buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya sebelum Mingyu marah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ada apa?"

Mingyu masih memasang ekspresi kesalnya. Karena dia tahu betul kalau Seungkwan itu memanggilnya bukan untuk berbasa-basi.

Seungkwan tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku ketahuan ya?"

Benar kan dugaan Mingyu.

"Aku-Eh, maksudku kami dari klub jurnalistik ingin meminta tolong padamu, senior kami Kim Mingyu yang terhormat."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

Dia sebenarnya tidak gila hormat, memang Seungkwan saja yang berlebihan.

"Aku dengar salah satu artikelmu diliris oleh salah satu situs internasional."

Mingyu tampak sedang berpikir. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat artikelnya yang mana.

Bukan berarti dia menulis banyak artikel, hanya saja kan prestasi yang dimilikinya bukan cuma soal tulisan saja.

Hah, Mingyu menghela nafas. Dalam hati, dia bangga sekali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Kau mau minta aku buatkan artikel juga supaya bisa diliris situs internasional yang terkenal itu?"

Mingyu sebenarnya hanya bertanya, walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar sangat sewot.

Seungkwan buru-buru menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ah, bukan itu. Kami kan tidak seburuk itu."

Mingyu melotot tajam pada Seungkwan.

Menurut Mingyu, Seungkwan itu adalah junior yang paling kurang ajar yang pernah dia kenal.

Dia ingat betul pernah dimintai tolong oleh klub jurnalistik mewawancarai salah satu dosen paling galak di fakultasnya.

Hal itu dikarenakan dosen itu memang cuma mau berhadapan dengan orang-orang penting saja. Dia tidak suka mahasiswa-mahasiwa klub yang cuma sibuk tanpa prestasi.

Beruntungnya, Mingyu itu salah satu orang penting jadi dia susah diabaikan.

Bahkan oleh seorang dosen yang terkenal galak sekali pun.

Oke. Intinya membantu urusan klub jurnalistik waktu itu membuang-buang waktunya.

Dia jelas punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting daripada itu.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri cukup satu kali dia membantu klub jurnalistik kampus.

Lagipula dia kan bukan anggota dari klub itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kami memang seburuk itu."

Seungkwan sengaja mengalah tidak memperburuk suasana. "Kami hanya ingin mewawancaraimu. Kami butuh kau sebagai narasumber."

Ekspresi Mingyu berubah seketika.

Dia sedikit tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Maksudmu?"

Mingyu ingin Seungkwan memperjelas maksud pembicaraannya.

Seungkwan mencoba tersenyum walaupun sedikit kesal.

"Jadi begini, kami sedang membuat artikel tentang mahasiswa prestasi dan mempertimbangkan kau sebagai narasumber kami. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mingyu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia sangat senang mendengar penjelasan Seungkwan.

"Menurutku itu bagus!" Mingyu mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia paham betul sifat Mingyu yang agak sombong itu.

"Baguslah. Ternyata ini lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

Seungkwan sudah bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebelum dia ingat sesuatu untuk diberitahukan pada Mingyu.

"Ah, satu lagi."

Mingyu masih dengan senyum puasnya, menatap Seungkwan serius.

"Senior Wonwoo yang akan mewawancaraimu dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi, tolong kau bersiap-siap saja."

Mingyu mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo? Setahuku dia bukan tipe orang yang mau sibuk dengan klub manapun."

Seungkwan mengangguk. "Tepat." Jawabnya seolah sangat setuju dengan pernyataan Mingyu itu.

"Senior Wonwoo sedang mendapatkan hukuman dari Dosen Shin karena ketahuan menyalin tugas makalah milik alumni. Dia dihukum untuk membantu klub jurnalistik selama sebulan penuh."

Mingyu memgangkat sebelah alisnya, dia makin tertarik.

"Suruh Wonwoo datang ke hadapanku secepat mungkin. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Seungkwan menghela nafas pasrah. Mingyu memang terkadang suka semena-mena.

Dan sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kim Mingyu itu tertarik pada Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tidak sabar untuk apa? Diwawancarai atau bertemu dengan senior Wonwoo?"

Mingyu tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja keduanya."

TBC


End file.
